buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Banshees
Banshees are a species of Fae that are most notable for their ability to predict deaths within a day of their occurence. Banshees announce the deaths of Fae nobles, and so are well respected by both the Dark Fae and the Light Fae. Banshees appear to be an entirely female race. Physiology Diet Like most Fae, banshees feed off of humans. Banshees feed off of emotional pain, such as grief and heartbreak. Banshees who have aligned themselves with the Light Fae will usually feed subtly, whereas banshees aligned with the Dark Fae delight in killing those they feed off of. Banshees can only feed off of humans, and are unable to feed off magical witches or other partially human entities. Devolution Banshees typically appear as an ordinary human beings, however, should a banshee fail to pass their Dawning trial, they will permanently devolve into another form -- one with long, white hair, fangs, and inhuman blue eyes. Their duty of announcing death will be forgotten, and they will be tormented by an insatiable hunger. These banshees will seek out grieving humans to feed off of, ultimately killing their victims. Reproduction Little is known about Fae reproduction, as this information is closely guarded by the Fae community. Banshees, however, are rare in that they can transform magical witches into banshees. The witch must be in emotional pain, enough that the banshee might attempt to feed from him or her. Since a magical witch is not purely human, the banshee will quickly discover that they cannot feed from this source but the effects of the scream can still turn the witch into one of the Fae creatures. The transformation can be reversed so long as the newly created banshee has not fed, and only if the emotional pain of the witch is dealt with. A magical witch who is transformed by a devolved banshee will transform into a devolved banshee, and will never undergo a Dawning trial. Powers & Abilities *Prescience - Banshees are able to predict the deaths of Fae nobles within a day of when they will occur. Similarly, banshees are able to psychically detect any death within their vicinity -- particularly violent deaths. Banshees are also able to detect mystical upheavals or supernatural events. While they most often gather their information from constant whispers only they can hear -- sometimes they will experience visions or hallucinations. *Empathy - Banshees are able to sense emotional pain in other beings. *Superhuman Strength - Banshees are slightly stronger than a normal human. *Superhuman Agility & Reflexes - Banshees have faster and better reflexes than the average human. *Levitation - Banshees are able to levitate into the air, although they are incapable of flight. *Banshee Scream- Banshees have a loud wail which they use to announce the imminent deaths of Fae nobles. This scream can also be used if the banshee is in danger or if a particularly violent death is taking place near the banshee's location. This scream can be heightened when a banshee is feeding, to a pitch that cannot be heard by humans but can be heard by canines and werewolves as well as some Wesen and shapeshifters. This higher pitched scream will, when focused on one entity for a long enough period of time, pop blood vessels and kill its victim. This same scream is able to transform magical witches into banshees. *Banshee Whisper - Banshees can communicate with other banshees across long distances by whispering -- adding their voice to the whispers that banshees hear constantly. Weaknesses *Tracking - Due to the high pitched screams emitted by a banshee, they can be tracked by dogs and werewolves, as well as some Wesen and some shapeshifters. *Noise - banshees are drawn to loud noises, particularly loud music. *Service to the Nobles - Although banshees are able to detect all death of sentient beings -- especially violent deaths -- they are drawn to the death of Fae nobles and will always announce the death of a Fae noble twenty four hours before it occurs. Mystical forces compel the banshee in this matter, and it is not possible for them to resist. The death of a noble, after being announced by a banshee, always comes to pass. * Knowledge of the Dead - Although banshees are able to predict and sense death, the specific knowledge of a person's death -- most specifically the victim's name -- is usually locked in the banshee's subconscious until mere moments before the death occurs. A brew can be concocted to force the name from the banshee, but the banshee must be restrained and forced to drink it. The brew will induce projectile vomiting, but will force the name of the victim out. Knowledge of how to make this brew is believed to be confined to the Fae and therefore it has only been used to reveal the name of a doomed Fae noble. *Magical Powers - Banshees are not immune to any magical powers, and can be killed through the use of virtually any offensive magic. *Iron - banshees are vulnerable to iron. Iron can contain them and limit the use of their powers, and can be used to kill them. Appearances Supernatural *"Pilot" (mentioned only) Sources Banshees, aside from being a creature from Irish/Celtic mythology, are from the shows Lost Girl, Teen Wolf, and Charmed. They have also been mentioned in Supernatural. Category:Fae Category:Charmed Creatures Category:At the Mouth of Hell Creatures Category:Lost Girl Creatures Category:Species